


𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄 𝐁𝐄𝐓𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃𝐒

by Camiila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiila/pseuds/Camiila
Summary: En 1977 aparece un libro donde tendrán que leer y aprender que no son el único mundo oculto y verán que es más peligroso de lo que parece.Para sorpresa de muchos llegan los protagonistas de los libros junto con otras personas más.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. ━━ 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄 𝐁𝐄𝐓𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃𝐒

**En 1977 aparece un libro donde tendrán que leer y aprender que no son el único mundo oculto y verán que es más peligroso de lo que parece.**  
Para sorpresa de muchos llegan los protagonistas de los libros junto con otras personas más.

**\- ¡Descargo de responsabilidad! -** Todos los derechos están reservados como tanto los personajes o la trama de "Percy Jackson" a Rick Riordan. Y los de Harry Potter a JK Rowling. Queda prohibido prohibido plagio de esta historia sin mi autorización.

 **\- ¡Advertencia! -** Esta novela contiene escenas de muerte de sangre, violencia, lenguaje subida de tono, muertes y también de personajes favoritos. Si no es de tu gusto este tipo de contenidos, te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

 **\- ¡Linea Del Tiempo! -** La historia comienza en la primera Generación de 1977 , la segunda generación de 2000 junto con algunos semidioses 2005 viajaran al pasado para escuchar las historias.

 **➙ ❛Percy Jackson❜ ➸** Los Dioses del Olimpo 2005, Los Héroes del Olimpo 2005-2010.

 **➙ ❛Harry Potter❜ ➸** Primera Generación, 1977 - Segunda generación, 2000

 **➙ ❛Aclaración❜ ➸** Perseus Jackson fue enviada al pasado por los dioses al mundo mágico al año en donde Harmonía Dorea Potter-Black esta en su tercer año. Su misión fue ayudar a este Héroe a derrotar a Lord Voldemort y hacer ver que en las pocas personas que confían la estaban engañando, sacándole lo que por derecho es suyo. Una vez la guerra terminada y descubiertas las traiciones, la vida de los héroes no es feliz, por eso las mioras enojadas envían a los niños de la profecía al pasado junto con libros de su historia para así también dejar en descubierto las manipulaciones y engaños que hecho muchas personas.


	2. ━━ 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒

𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄 𝐁𝐄𝐓𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃𝐒

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **NINA DOBREV** COMO **HARMONÍA DOREA POTTER-BLACK**

****

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **LOGAN LERMAN** COMO **PERSEUS "PERCY" JACKSON**

****

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **ALEXANDRA DADDARIO** COMO **ANABETH CHASE**

****

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**KAREN GILLAN** COMO **LILY ROSE EVANS**

****

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**AARON TAYLOR-JONHSON** COMO **JAMES CHARLUS POTTER**

****

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**BEN BARNES** COMO **SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK**

****

**•**

**•**

•

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**ANDREW GARFIELD** COMO **REMUS JOHN LUPIN**

****

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**EXTRAS:**

**JANE LEVY** COMO **RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE**

 **MICHAEL GAMBON** COMO **ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE**

 **MAGGIE SMITH** COMO **MINERVA MCGONAGALL**

 **RUPERT GRINT** COMO **RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY**

 **EMMA WATSON** COMO **HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER**

 **JAKE GYLLENHAAL** COMO **CHARLUS POTTER**

 **ANNE HATHAWAY** COMO **DOREA POTTER**

 **JULIE WALTERS** COMO **MOLLY WEASLEY**

 **MARK WILLIAMS** COMO **ARTHUR WEASLEY**

 **BONNIE WRIGHT** COMO **GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY**

 **SKANDAR KEYNES** COMO **NICO DI ANGELO**

 **KAYA SCODELARIO** COMO **THALIA GRACE**

 **ALEXANDER LUDWIG** COMO **JASON GRACE**

 **FREYA MAVOR** COMO **MARLENE MCKINNON**

 **ELLE PAGE** COMO **ALICE LANCASTER**

 **OLIVER JACKSON COHEN** COMO **FRANK LONGBOTTOM**


	3. ━━ 𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐌𝐎𝐍𝐈𝐀 𝐏𝐎𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐘 𝐋𝐀 𝐏𝐈𝐄𝐃𝐑𝐀 𝐅𝐈𝐋𝐎𝐒𝐎𝐅𝐀𝐋

𝐒𝐘𝐍𝐎𝐏𝐒𝐈𝐒

 **El día de su cumpleaños, Harmonía Potter descubre que es hija de dos conocidos hechiceros, de los que ha heredado poderes mágicos. Debe asistir a una famosa escuela de magia y hechicería, donde entabla una amistad con dos jóvenes que se convertirán en sus compañeros de aventura.** Durante su primer año en Hogwarts, descubre que un malévolo y poderoso mago llamado Voldemort está en busca de una piedra filosofal que alarga la vida de quien la posee.


	4. Viaje en el Tiempo y Presentación

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**❝１９７７❞**

Había pasado unas horas desde la llegada de Harmonía Potter hacia el pasado. Esta estaba un poco nerviosa pues iba a conocer a sus padres y no sabría como iban a reaccionar al enterarse de su existencia.

Mientras tanto, Minerva McGonagall había avisados a los profesores ya los alumnos que las clases se cancelaban hasta nuevo aviso.

Pero ahora muchos se preguntaban, porque no dio la noticia el director.

Pues verán al llegar Harmonía hacia donde estaba McGonagall, ella le había dicho que es mejor que el no se entere de su existencia mientras este aquí, ya que podría usar información para su propio beneficio y alterar la linea del tiempo, aunque ella y otras personas lleguen a esta época, tenían la autorización de hacerlo por lo que las mismas que la dejaron venir, dijeron que por nada del mundo el director tiene que estar presente para escuchar las historias ya que ayudara a eliminar a Voldemort y revelar los secretos que oculto durante años 

Harmonía estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se llevo un susto al escuchar la puerta abrirse, así llevando inconscientemente su mano izquierda a su estomago mientras que con la otra sujetaba su varita, pero se calmo al ver que solo era la profesora McGonagall.

\- Ya estamos casi listos, están llegando los últimos alumnos al Gran Comedor - le informo - Le avisare para que luego entre

A lo que Harmonía Percy asintió con la cabeza un poco tranquila pero nerviosa

𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐧 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐝𝐨𝐫

\- ¿Por qué habrán cancelado las clases? - preguntó Lily Evans ingresando al comedor en compañía de su novio y los demás merodeadores.

\- No lo sé, pero es una suerte, porque nos tocaba historia de la magia - Sirius hizo una mueca.

\- Es extraño que las cancelen a media jornada - agregó Remus, mientras los cinco se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Cuando todos los alumnos y profesores estaban en sus lugares, McGonagall entró al Gran comedor McGonagall entró al Gran comedor trayendo con ella varios libros generando más cuchicheo.

\- ¡Atención por favor! - dijo la subdirectora callando a todos - antes de anunciarles algo importante, unos invitados se nos unirán.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse revelando a los padres de James: Charlus y Dorea Potter, los de Lily: Robert y Danielle, Petunia y su novio Vernon Dursley, el matrimonio Weasley con sus hijos Bill de 8 años, Charlie de 6 años, y el bebé Percy de 2 años, el matrimonio Tonks con su hija de 5, finalmente, el ministro de magia, Harold Murphy, Cornelius Fudge y varios Aurores, incluyendo Alastor Moody.

Luego de que todos se saludaran, (aunque Vernon y Petunia no hablaron), McGonagall volvió a tomar la palabra

\- Hoy una jovencita llego a mi oficina con varios libros diciéndome que viene del futuro - los murmullos y exclamaciones no tardaron en aparecer.

\- Minerva verdaderamente espero que tengas una muy buena explicación - dijo el Ministro.

\- ¿Futuro? ¡Es imposible! - decían varios.

El murmullo se extendió por todo el Gran Comedor al terminar la explicación.

\- Pero, profesora, ¿no es peligroso saber sobre el futuro? - pregunto Lily

\- No, ya que este libro fue enviado por seres poderosos autorizando para así leerlo y escucharlo y evitar muertes innecesarias - informo McGonagall - también a medida que avance la lectura vendrán unos invitados que están involucrados en los libros.

La charla que se generó por la revelación se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una persona encapuchada. Esta camino tranquila esta la pequeña tarina que había delante de la mesa de los profesores.

Al sacarse la capucha se mostro a una chica con cabellos color castaño oscuro con algunos rizos y estaba adornado con una tiara estilo griega, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda muy hermosos. Estaba vestida con una polera color blanco y una pollera color vino. Se podía ver que llevaba medias color negro y tenía unas botas color negro que llegaban hasta las rodillas. Casi todos los hombres la veían con la boca abierta mientras que algunas mujeres con envidia por su belleza, ella parecía un Angel.

\- Hola, mi nombre es ... - miró a sus padres y abuelos (de ambas partes), maldición, aquello era más difícil de lo que creía - Harmonía Dorea Potter-Black - los merodeadores hicieron una exclamación de asombro, Dorea y Charlus sonrieron con emoción - mis padres son James Potter y Lily Evans - ahora los padres de Lily chillaron con emoción a lo que la pelirroja solo pudo besar a su novio emocionada.

\- ¡Sabía que ibas a casarte conmigo algún día pelirroja! - James sonrió emocionado - ¡y mira! Tendremos un mini yo con tus hermosos ojos.

\- Se parece bastante a ti - Lily estaba demasiado feliz, miraba a su hija como si fuera un tesoro muy valioso. Tendría una hermosa hija con un maravilloso esposo.

\- Oh, nuestra nieta es tan hermosa, Charlus - dijo Dorea con ojos brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa. Los únicos que nos parecían nada felices eran Petunia y Severus.

\- Tengo 20 años, fui Gryffindor - la casa aplaudió emocionada junto a los familiares de la chica - mi padrino es Sirius Black y mi madrina Alice Stone - ambos le agradecieron a la pareja.

\- ¡Seguro soy el mejor padrino del mundo! ¿Verdad? - preguntó Sirius sonriendo.

\- El mejor - corroboró Harmonía sonriendo con nostalgia y cariño - bien, soy medibruja - James y Lily la miraron con orgullo - estoy casada - eso desilusiono a varios chicos y chicas por otro lado las familias se sonrieron, pero James, Sirius, Remus, Charlus y Robert fruncieron el ceño.

\- ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda? - Remus levantó la mano - ¿Si Remus? - el castaño sonrió antes de formular la pregunta

\- ¿Por qué todavía llevas el apellido Potter-Black y no el de tu esposo? - preguntó curioso.

\- Con Percy llegamos a un acuerdo que usaríamos los dos apellidos Potter-Black, ya que si no este se extinguiría el día que yo muera - descrito Harmonía. Remus asintió satisfecho.

\- ¿Por qué llevas el apellido Black? - pregunto Dorea curiosa

\- Al ser tu nieta y ser la ahijada de Sirius que me adoptó poco tiempo al nacer el título de Lady Black se me pasó, ya que no tuvo hijos en mi futuro - explico pacientemente

\- Pero fui desheredaron - dijo Sirius confundido

\- No, solo Lord Black podría hacerlo, tu madre sólo te borró del tapiz, ella no tiene boto en eso - termino de decir Harmonía

\- Bueno, resueltas las dudas, lo mejor ahora es comenzar - sonrió McGonagall

Justo cuando termino de decir eso el libro se rodeo de un aura blanca y se abrió mostrando a continuación el libro que se va a reproducir

**❝Harmonía Potter y la Piedra Filosofal ❞**


End file.
